Nocturno
by AnneDarcy
Summary: U.A La vida de Bella cambia radicalmente cuando el itinerante bar "Nocturno" se sitúa frente a su casa. Envuelta en una disputa ancestral deberá elegir entre el hombre al que cree que ama y aquel que le quita el aliento desde la primera vez que lo vio.
1. Capítulo I

I.

Me desperté desorientada en medio de la noche. Frente a mí, la blanca cortina que cubría el ventanal bailaba al compás del viento, dejando entrar una fría brisa, incluso para ser finales de invierno. Había olvidado por qué estaba abierta pero no demoré mucho más en levantarme y cerrarla antes de enfermar. Eché un rápido vistazo a la calle. La ciudad estaba despertando, ya era de madrugada y en el edificio abandonado de la esquina un grupo de personas se reunía y observaba el lugar con variadas expresiones en el rostro.

Mi reloj de pulsera marcaba las tres de la madrugada de un martes cualquiera. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo antes de echar pestillo a la ventana, por lo que volví a mi cama dando saltitos para no tener que pisar el suelo frío.

Volví a despertar nuevamente dos horas más tarde. El gris perlado iluminaba ya mi habitación y un ruido ensordecedor intentaba colarse por las paredes de mi hogar. No quise volver a levantarme, el frío se había intensificado y quería intentar recuperar el sueño perdido.

Me di vueltas una y otra vez por la extensión de mi cama pero el sueño no regresó y el insistente y molestoso ruido no cesó. Parecía como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para mover, derrumbar y moler grandes masas de cemento. ¡Eran recién las cinco de la mañana! ¿Qué no estaban prohibidas las construcciones por la noche? ¡La gente aún estaba durmiendo!…me desperecé mientras seguía con mi batalla interna.

Aquella mañana debía recibir al hijo de un amigo de mi padre, que había decidido trasladarse y seguir sus estudios de derecho aquí, en la misma universidad que yo.

De él, además del nombre, poco sabía. Tenía vagos recuerdos de una niñez compartida pero la había olvidado como se olvidan las cosas que sabes no te marcaran jamás.

Como fuera, le esperaba. Y el camino al aeropuerto era largo y aburrido. Decidí levantarme a eso de las seis.

Al bajar, el grupo de gente que había visto reunida en la madrugada, seguía allí. Parecían conversar pero, aunque pasé al lado de ellos, no escuché ni el más leve sonido salir de sus bocas. Y no tenía nada que ver con el ruido que aún hacían las máquinas.

Pensé que llevar un cartelito con el nombre del pasajero al cual esperaba era una mala idea para provocar una buena primera impresión. Cruzaba los dedos porque él tuviera buena memoria y me reconociera en medio de la multitud. Yo no había cambiado tanto, siempre había llevado el cabello de la misma manera, largo, lacio y que me ocultara lo suficiente; era un poco más alta y mis formas más femeninas, pero eso era esperable tras el paso de los años.

Al parecer él tampoco me recordaba, el vuelo llevaba media hora de arribo y de él ni sus luces. Observé con detenimiento a cada uno de los personajes que aún quedaba dando vuelta en el andén de llegada. Esperaba a un joven moreno, tal vez alto, y de ojos grandes y oscuros pero lo único que yo veía era a un puñado de personas pálidas, de todos los tamaños, con gafas de sol.

Me acerqué a una de las encargadas que en ese momento firmaba una pila de papeles frente al mostrador de entrada. Levantó la vista y me ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas de "aquí ofrecemos un buen servicio" cuando llegué a su lado.

—Quisiera comprobar la llegada de un pasajero—pedí.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó la mujer, abriendo los ojos.

—Jacob Black—me parecía.

Revisó la computadora con un movimiento ascendente y volvió a mirarme.

—Sí, el Sr. Jacob Black ha llegado esta mañana en el vuelo…—recitó.

El mismo que yo esperaba y que había aterrizado hacía más de media hora. Tras un último vistazo y algo enfadada porque no me hubiera avisado, decidí regresar a mi casa.

Apareció de improviso esa misma tarde cuando yo llegaba de la casa de una amiga. Lo encontré sentado en las escalerillas de entrada, en la calle, mirando fijamente en dirección a la nueva construcción que, al parecer, iba bastante avanzada. Del caserón que había estado abandonado por tantos años y que había servido de hogar para punkies y mascotas variadas como murciélagos y ratones, no quedaba mucho.

Lo reconocí al instante aunque nunca lo había visto. Levantó la mirada, agradable, en cuanto pasé a su lado.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —comprobó.

— ¿Jacob, no?

Asintió y se puso de pie para ofrecerme su mano. Era un muchacho alto, probablemente yo le llegaba al ombligo; de piel casi rojiza, de pómulos huesudos y prominentes y unos ojos oscuros que abarcaban todo lo que él se propusiera con un brillo cálido y desenfadado. Al estrechar su mano, el calor que desprendía su piel subió por mi mano, estremeciéndome como un escalofrío.

—Te esperé esta mañana—le informé.

—Lo siento—asintió apenado—tuve un problema con mis pertenencias.

— ¿Recuperaste tus cosas?

—Sí, todo quedó solucionado—sonrió.

Lo invité a subir conmigo a mi departamento.

— ¿Cuándo empezó la construcción? —preguntó mientras subíamos las escaleras para llegar a mi piso.

—Esta madrugada.

—Van muy avanzados—observó.

—Sí, espero que eso no signifique que trabajarán también por las noches.

— ¿Sabes qué harán con ese lugar? —preguntó más interesado.

Negué con la cabeza.

Me tocó asentir en silencio y sonreír cuando él se puso a recordar viejas anécdotas de nuestra niñez en Forks. Había vivido allí un año, mi primer año, junto con mi madre y luego, con el divorcio de mis padres, cada verano hasta que cumplí los quince cuando, aburrida de la rutina de mi padre, había preferido buscar trabajo para ocupar mi verano, alegando con esto, mi independencia. No había vuelto allí desde entonces pero podría asegurar que todo se encontraba completamente igual a lo que yo recordaba.

Finalmente, cayó en mi padre, quien recientemente se había vuelto a casar con la esposa de su mejor amigo, el cual había muerto hacía ya cinco años. La unión entre mi padre y la viuda de Harry, el amigo difunto de mi padre, era ventajosa para ambos; se harían mutua compañía y se librarían de la molestosa y melancólica soledad.

—Incluso se ve más joven—se reía Jacob al esbozar un retrato de mi padre en la actualidad.

—Lo sé—acepté adhiriéndome a su carcajada—se lo he dicho y me ha mandado a callar.

Había pasado ya un buen rato. Jacob se unió a mis pensamientos y dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la ventana, estaba atardeciendo.

— ¿Dónde te quedarás? —pregunté.

—En la estación de bomberos—comentó con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Eres bombero?

Asintió.

—Pertenecía a el allá en casa y espero poder ser parte del cuerpo de esta ciudad. Pedí asilo y me lo darán por un par de días, lo que demore en encontrar una habitación buena, bonita y barata.

No tardé mucho en pensármelo. Di una amplia mirada a mi departamento que, aunque pequeño, podría soportar a dos personas. El departamento tenía una habitación extra que no ocupaba, al lado de la cocina. Además, quedaba cerca de la universidad. Y, me vendría genial un ingreso extra.

Se lo mencioné, la sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro mientras me daba las gracias.

—Me has salvado la vida, ¿sabes?

Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Crees que podría venirme uno de estos días?

—Claro, ¿cuándo entras a clases?

—El próximo lunes.

Hice una mueca, yo también entraba el siguiente lunes.

Alargó su gruesa mano para cerrar el trato. Se la estreché con fuerza y confianza, riéndome internamente de su juvenil alegría.

* * *

**Nueva historia, distintinta a lo que acostumbro escribir.**

**Deséenme suerte =) y gracias por pasarse y leer**


	2. Capítulo II

II.

La siguiente noche fue aún peor que la anterior. Si bien no estaban técnicamente construyendo nada; el sonido de las máquinas encargadas de levantar los escombros, producían un ruido sumamente molesto. Enfadada y pensando en tapiar las ventanas si con ello podía obtener un poco de silencio; me asomé a la ventana. Los faroles de la esquina, allí donde se situaba la construcción, estaban apagados. La calle no era más que una oscura boca de lobo. Eran recién las dos de la madrugada.

Cerré las cortinas y crucé los dedos porque el polvo levantado por la demolición no se alojara en mis ventanas.

Jacob tocó mi puerta a eso de las diez. Lucía entusiasmado. Yo, en cambio, lucí ojerosa y cansada. Intenté sonreír.

— ¿No pararon por la noche? —concluyó con tono amable al ver mi rostro.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Desayunaste?

—Me he tomado una taza de café.

Entrecerró los ojos. Luego, tomándome de la mano me llevó hasta la cocina.

—Eso no es nada parecido a un desayuno, jovencita.

— ¿Y qué harás al respecto? —lo animé.

Se dirigió al congelador.

— ¿Puedo?

—Claro.

Observó el contenido del refrigerador con una mueca en el rostro.

—Vaya, no hay mucho—declaró.

—Podemos comer algo en el camino.

Me levanté para buscar una chaqueta y conduje a Jacob hacia la puerta.

Un pálido sol iluminaba la ciudad, chocando entre los ventanales de los altos rascacielos, escondiéndose entre las ramas de gruesos árboles que, gracias al cielo, aún quedaban en algunas plazas públicas y en uno que otro jardín privado.

Los negocios estaban recién abriendo. Jacob necesitaba pocas cosas, había trasladado casi todo desde su antiguo cuarto. Sus pertenencias lo esperaban en cajas en una bodega que le habían prestado en la estación de bomberos.

Lo llevé hasta la facultad para que conociera sus nuevos patios y pasillos. La escuela de derecho era una de las mejor cuidadas y mantenidas de la universidad. En su época había sido una gran casa, antes de ser donada por sus dueños y ser convertida en universidad; de paredes anchas, altas y grises. Con amplios ventanales, arcos de piedra y pasillos fríos y oscuros daba la sensación de cruzar un portal en el tiempo cada vez que se caminaba por allí. Sin duda, el paso del tiempo no había desgastado en nada la apariencia de aquél caserón y todo debía lucir relativamente parecido a lo que había sido.

Jacob recorría los pasillos con la boca abierta.

— ¿Dónde queda tu facultad? —preguntó.

—A la vuelta. —le indiqué con la mano. —No es tan bonito como este edificio, pero tiene su encanto. Y está más cerca de la biblioteca.

Nos separamos fuera de la universidad, Jacob aún tenía que arreglar un par de cosas.

Trabajaba a solo unas cuadras de mi hogar en una pequeña cafetería que se sustentaba única y exclusivamente porque llevaba en el mismo lugar alrededor de treinta años y sus clientes eran los mismos de aquel entonces, quienes preferían la atención persona-persona y las tazas de cerámica al uso de fichas y vasos de cartón. La dueña, la Sra. Grey, era la hija del dueño y había tenido que hacerse cargo del negocio heredado y de su clientela.

—Hola, Isabella—me saludó al cruzar el umbral de la tienda.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? —preguntó con su habitual tono maternal. La Sra. Grey no debía tener más de cincuenta años, edad suficiente para sí poder ser mi madre, pero lucía y parecía tener muchos años menos. A veces, llegaba a pensar que era más joven que yo pues era dueña de una energía y un talante envidiable.

—No dormí mucho anoche.

Alzó una ceja.

— ¡¿Tienes novio?

—No. —Deseché ese tema con la mano— Decidieron iniciar una construcción en el caserón de la esquina, ¿te acuerdas ese que estaba abandonado?

Asintió con la cabeza mientras regaba una de las macetas que adornaban el lugar.

—Una clienta me dijo algo al respecto, pensé que se refería a otro edificio.

— ¿Qué te contó?

—Que están construyendo un centro nocturno. —curvó la boca y sus labios rojos se ensancharon, de manera reprobatoria.

— ¿Un centro nocturno? ¿Cómo una disco o un burdel?

La perspectiva de bullicio constante y de grandes masas de gente yendo y viniendo no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

— ¡Bella! Parece que es cierto que has nacido siendo una anciana—me reprendió.

— ¡Oh, Laura Grey, vamos! Dame un respiro.

—Una anciana malhumorada, la peor clase de anciana. —continuó, disimulando una risita.

Fruncí el ceño solo para seguirle el juego y me preparé para recibir a los futuros clientes. Cada persona que entró, todos vecinos del lugar, comentó la misma noticia.

—Bella está creando un movimiento en contra de los dueños—bromeó Laura dirigiéndose a Gabriel, el cliente más recurrente del local.

— ¿Si, Bella?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Estoy juntando firmas—mentí con una sonrisa mientras Laura me guiñaba un ojo— ¿te gustaría unirte a mi causa?

—Creo que no—respondió mientras tomaba de su café habitual.

—Lástima, contigo seríamos dos.

Como a eso de las siete me junté con Jacob para volver a casa. Había hecho mandar sus cosas al departamento y supuse que habría ocupado la tarde ordenándolas.

—Me comentaron que harán un centro nocturno de este lugar—dije a Jacob cuando pasamos frente a la construcción. La calle se encontraba en un completo silencio. Quizás, y ojala así fuera, les habían prohibido los trabajos luego de las seis de la tarde o, mejor aún, les habían negado el permiso para poner allí lo que fuera que pensaban poner.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de murmurar:

—Así que era cierto.

— ¿Ya lo sabías?

Juntó las cejas mientras pegaba su mirada en el lugar. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, los muchachos mencionaron algo cuando estuve allí esta tarde.

—Sabes, Jake, si te molesta aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte y buscar un nuevo lugar. Yo misma, si quieres, te puedo indicar los lugares donde se encuentran los edificios universitarios. Las ofertas son muy buenas.

—No—me miró un segundo y luego volvió a estudiar el lugar—me viene perfecto vivir aquí. Se siente bien conocer a alguien. —sonrió.

—Está bien—acepté.

Se volteó lentamente y dirigió su atención al camino por el cual habíamos transitado para llegar. Por ahí venía un muchacho distraído que caminaba mirando el suelo y que pasó a nuestro lado sin siquiera notar nuestra presencia. Atravesó la calle y siguió caminando hasta que se perdió de nuestra vista.

— ¿Le conocías? —inquirí a Jacob.

—Creía que sí.

Luego, con una torpe disculpa me dijo que debía hacer una cosa antes de entrar, pero que le esperara porque quería cocinar para mí.

Esperé cerca de cuatro horas y Jake no regresó. El reloj marcó las doce cuando decidí irme a mi cama.

Entré a mi habitación y tuve que rodearme con los brazos de lo fría que estaba. Pensé que la ventana estaba mal cerrada, pero no. Crucé el pestillo y cuando miré hacia la calle un joven llamó mi atención. Agradecí que la habitación estuviera a oscuras pues me quedé pegada allí, observándolo por mucho tiempo.

Apoyado a la muralla blanca de la calle de enfrente lucía sumamente cómodo en una cazadora de cuero y unos jeans negros. El color pálido de su piel resaltaba entre la tiza de la pared y su cabello broncíneo parecía fuego moviéndose con suavidad debido al viento. Lo podía ver a la perfección y eso que era noche cerrada. Pensé estar soñando pues podía verlo con mucho detalle.

— ¡Bella! —me despertó una ronca voz. Salté desde mi lugar en la ventana y pegué un pequeño grito ante la sorpresa. La cortina bailó fuera de mi mano y cubrió la ventana tras de mí.

El cuarto se iluminó.

—Jacob—murmuré con el corazón en la boca—me has asustado.

—Lo siento. —Me contempló extrañado—Vine a pedirte disculpas por el retraso.

Hice un ademán con la mano.

—No te preocupes. ¿Todo bien?

Asintió.

—Perfecto, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Me llevé las manos frías al rostro, caliente y seguramente rojo, para calmarlo.

Eché una rápida mirada por la ventana antes de irme definitivamente a la cama. No había nadie.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capi**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse, por su apoyo y por sus comentarios.**

**Que tengan una buena semana,**

**saludos!**


	3. Capítulo III

III.

En tan sólo diez días el nuevo edificio estuvo completamente listo. Pero, para mí, habían sido unos largos, muy largos y agotadores días.

Jacob ya estaba totalmente instalado y había hecho del departamento su hogar y de la cocina su segundo lugar favorito. Había aprendido el dificultoso arte de la cocina por si mismo, ya que se había visto en la necesidad de cuidar de su casa y de su padre cuando sus hermanas mayores les abandonaron para empezar con sus nuevas vidas. Y ya que estaba en la fase de agradar, cada mañana me sorprendía con un nuevo plato ya fuera en el desayuno o por la tarde, cuando nos juntábamos para cenar. Totalmente complacida, me había guardado el hecho de que yo sabía cocinar tan bien como él.

Era un compañero respetuoso, exceptuando sus serenatas matutinas camino al baño, divertido, lo que me venía genial para los días en que la vida era más perra que de costumbre; y atractivo, lo que siempre era un añadido que se agradecía.

Luego de la primera noche de Jake como mi compañero recibí una llamada de mi sobreprotector y anticuado padre.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —preguntó apenas levanté el auricular.

Le hablé de la construcción del nuevo edificio y del inminente comienzo de semestre, ambas con una desazón parecida.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso—agregó cuando terminé de contarle mi vida. Sonaba algo aburrido.

— ¡Oh! —Me haría la tonta— ¿Recuerdas a Jacob Black, el hijo de tu mejor amigo?

—Ahá—podía imaginármelo conteniendo el aliento para no explotar de impaciencia de una sola vez.

—El necesitaba un lugar para quedarse, cercano a la universidad, por lo que le ofrecí el cuarto que queda al final de la cocina.

—Mmfmm—fue lo único que pudo decir.

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana? —pregunté.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó en un enfadado rugido.

Reprimí una carcajada.

— ¿Te molesta que él esté viviendo aquí?

—Bueno—aceptó—sería mucho más conveniente que de compartir tu departamento con alguien, ese alguien fuera una muchacha. —Hablaba como si estuviera apretando los dientes.

—Pero tú le conoces. —intenté defenderme. —No hubiera querido compartir mi casa con un extraño.

—Quiero hablar con él.

Dudé un momento, Jake estaba dándose una ducha. Estaba segura que compartir ese detalle con mi padre no hubiera ayudado a defender mi caso.

—No está aquí ahora. —contesté.

— ¿Qué hace fuera a las siete y media de la mañana? ¿No pasó la noche allí? —preguntó con tono reprobatorio.

Solté una risita al escuchar sus palabras y elaboré una mentirita sobre la marcha.

—Fue a comprar el desayuno.

—Ok—me creyó—volveré a llamar en diez minutos y más le vale que esté allí.

—Oki doki.

—Y… ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí, papá?

—No dejes que ponga sus manazas encima de ti, eso sería una falta de respeto hacia ti, hacia mí y hacia la amistad que tengo con su padre. Si eso ocurre—respiró profundo—él no tendrá muchas posibilidades de llegar a ejercer.

— ¡Papá! —protesté. La conversación se estaba tornando muy grave.

—Es en serio. Volveré a llamar. —Lo último me sonó a amenaza, luego colgó.

Fui yo la que luego respiró profundo para no perder la paciencia.

— ¿Escuché el teléfono? —preguntó Jake un momento después. Me encontraba escribiendo unas notas para la preparación de un trabajo cuando me volví y le vi solo con una pequeña toalla cubriendo la parte superior de sus piernas. El agua aún recorría su torso cayendo desde el cabello que, corto, se asemejaba al de un erizado puercoespín.

Retiré la mirada.

—Sí—contesté. —Era mi padre.

— ¡Charlie! ¿Cómo está?

—Enfadado—respondí intentando mantener los ojos en mis apuntes. — ¿Le contaste a tu padre que estabas viviendo aquí?

—Pues claro—respondió con naturalidad y se detuvo un momento, comprendiendo. — ¿Es eso lo que ofuscó a Charlie, no?

Levanté la mirada y la pegué en sus ojos oscuros.

—Sí, él desea hablar contigo. Llamará luego de un rato, le dije que estabas comprando el desayuno. Creo que deberías atenerte a la historia que le di.

Con una risotada aceptó mi propuesta.

Diez minutos exactos más tarde Jacob cogía el auricular para hablar con mi padre. Su piel fue enrojeciendo a medida que escuchaba lo que mi padre tenía para decirle, aceptándolo con asentimientos de cabeza y enfáticos "Oh, si por supuesto" ó "No, nunca". La conversación terminó con un "Puedes confiar en mí".

Esperé intranquila y temerosa a que la conversación acabara.

—Eso ha sido…—Jake se tomó su tiempo para evaluar la situación—interesante. Creo que quedó más tranquilo —juntó las cejas.

Asentí con la cabeza, esperando que las amenazas de mi padre hicieran efecto en su cabeza y decidiera que lo mejor era salir corriendo.

— ¿A ti no te molesta, no? —preguntó, aún con las cejas unidas.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Mi padre?

—No, que esté viviendo aquí.

—No, Jake, no me molesta para nada.

—Si hay cualquier cosa que…—comenzó con timidez. La conversación con mi padre parecía haberle afectado. Me acerqué, ahora estaba completamente vestido, y toqué su hombro.

—Todo está bien, Jake, no te preocupes. —le aseguré.

Asintió, no muy convencido. Mi padre, el jefe de policía de Forks, podía causar miedo cuando se lo proponía.

— ¡Oh, mira! —me acerqué a la puerta y cogí el sobre que acababa de entrar por el resquicio. Era temprano por la mañana. Jake se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

— ¿Qué hay? —le oí preguntar.

—Ha llegado carta, de nuestros nuevos vecinos. —me apoyé en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y lo observé moverse con total naturalidad en la pequeña habitación. — ¿Has pensado alguna vez que tu vocación pueda ser en realidad la cocina? —pregunté luego de observarlo.

—Si—se volvió con una sonrisa. —Mi plan es llenarme los bolsillo de dinero gracias a mi carrera como un mafioso abogado y luego, con aquellos abundantes ahorros, abrir un restorán. —me guiñó un ojo.

Asentí.

—Es decir que tu plan no es mejorar la justicia en el mundo. —bromeé.

— ¡No! —se le escapó una risita. —Los buenos no ganan, ese es mi lema.

Dejé escapar un suspiro.

—Entonces, te morirás de hambre amigo mío.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Estoy segura.

Dejó de lado la broma y me recordó el sobre que aún tenía en la mano. Lo abrí con curiosidad.

—Es una invitación. —Comencé a leer—"Queridos vecinos, es un agrado para nuestro grupo invitarlos a la inauguración del nuevo centro nocturno _Nocturno_, el cual abrirá sus puertas el día…—el resto iba del día y la hora en que se esperaba con alegría nuestra presencia. Presentar la invitación te daba derecho a obtener una bebida gratis. ¡Yeah!

— ¿Nocturno? —Jake contrajo el rostro.

—Si, no se lo han pensado mucho con lo del nombre, ¿no?

No respondió.

—La invitación es para mañana, ¿vamos? —pregunté a Jacob aunque no me prestaba más atención. — ¿Jake? —Su piel había tomado un color rojizo, algo febril.

Se volvió con rapidez hacia mí y dando rápidas zancadas, salió de la cocina.

—Olvidé que hoy tenía que llegar antes del inicio de clases. —se disculpó. Segundos más tarde, la puerta de entrada lo despedía.

* * *

**¡Felices fiestas!**


	4. Capítulo IV

IV.

Jacob no llegaba. Mis amigos de la universidad ya tenían planes para esa noche. Me moví intranquila en mi habitación mientras observaba como las manecillas del reloj seguían su curso.

Abajo, el bar Nocturno ofrecía su primera noche de diversión y yo me la estaba perdiendo solo porque mi compañero no tenía el buen tino de aparecerse. Me había hecho prometer que no cruzaría el umbral de aquel bar sin él. Pero no aparecía.

Me dirigí hacia el espejo, lo que me pondría esa noche estaba dispuesto y estirado ya sobre la cama. Pinté mis ojos con una sombra oscura y mis labios con brillo. Pensé que mi palidez natural no llamaría la atención entre las luces y el grupo de gente que había visto deambulando el lugar desde que la construcción había comenzado, por lo que pasé del rubor.

Había optado por una blusa verde oscuro y una falda corta de cuero negro para salir. Me di un par de vueltas más por el departamento para hacer tiempo, me miré por última vez en el espejo, mi cabello café caía en suaves ondas a los costados de mi rostro; y salí.

Inquieta, le mostré la invitación al guardia en la entrada, un tipo grandote de rostro poco amable. Me sonrió lascivamente al observar mi atuendo y le echó una rápida mirada con desinterés al pedazo de papel frente a sus narices.

—Vecinos—le oí mascullar con un deje de desprecio en la rasposa voz antes de guiarme a un costado del local, separado del resto del edificio por una cortina negra.

— ¿Discriminación? —aventuré, pero no me hizo caso.

Aparentemente algo de eso había, nuestro lado del local se encontraba casi vacío, con excepción de un grupo de muchachas, vecinas mías, que ya estaban sentadas frente a la barra conversando con un tipo de aspecto atrayente que les suministraba alcohol. Las muchachas parecían tener mucho tiempo ya de llegadas, las tres reían a carcajadas con cada cosa que él decía.

Las luces de la barra eran las únicas que iluminaban la habitación, demasiado pequeña para una verdadera fiesta.

Me acerqué a mis vecinas para pedir mis tragos gratis. Natalie, la más joven y bonita de las tres, no despegaba la mirada del joven frente a nosotras. Este, haciendo malabares con las botellas, me sonrió de pasada. Se notaba que se lucía para su público y lo hacía realmente bien.

—Esto no es lo que esperaba—le murmuré a Jessica, la más cercana.

—Nos han relegado por ser vecinos, solo intentan congraciarse con nosotros. Deberías haber visto la clase de gente que está en el otro ambiente—puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué tienen? —pregunté.

Soltó una risita mientras tomaba de su vaso.

—Creo que desentonaríamos.

Solté un suspiro exasperado, Jessica no me proveería de más información pues estaba demasiado emocionada con su trago azul.

El barman se alejó en ese momento de su absorto público y llegó hasta mí con una sonrisa algo forzada, pero endiabladamente atractiva.

— ¿Qué le puedo servir esta noche, señorita?

Sus ojos negros relucían gracias a las luces del bar, dando a su aspecto un toque fantasmagórico.

Me lo pensé un momento demasiado extenso, tanto, que él comenzó a verme de una manera extraña, casi burlesca. No era muy entendida en eso de los tragos, simplemente porque no solía tomar con frecuencia, por lo que hice memoria a la serie de televisión por la cual había comprado un televisor.

—Sex on the Beach. —respondí intentando sonar segura y sin saber qué me darían. Jessica se volvió a mirarme de manera reprobadora, pensando que trataba de flirtear.

— ¡Qué sutil! —dijo.

—Es el nombre de un trago—suspiré.

El barman reprimió una sonrisa al observarnos y al instante siguiente me entregaba un vaso largo adornado con cáscaras de naranja.

— ¿Bella? —me llamó una voz familiar.

— ¡Jake! —exclamé al verlo a mi lado. — ¡Por fin has llegado!

Se sentó a mi lado y le echó un vistazo al trago frente a mí.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó. — ¿Un trago de chicas?

—Probablemente—admití, probando un sorbito—Se llama sex on the Beach.

Soltó una carcajada y se volvió hacia la barra.

—Una cerveza—pidió.

Lo pillé observando mis piernas mientras esperaba su pedido. Cuando el barman se acercó nuevamente me dirigió una larga mirada de aprobación que hizo enfadar a Jake.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —le preguntó con inquina.

El barman en respuesta me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —propuso entonces Jake.

Negué con la cabeza y bajé un poco más el nivel de mi bebida.

— ¿Con qué música?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, —le dije—pero antes veremos de qué nos han excluido. —Tiré de su mano antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de mi intención y lo guié hacia el otro lado de la cortina.

Nos mezclamos entre un grupo de recién llegados y caímos en lo que parecía ser el sector VIP del local. Donde estaba la verdadera fiesta.

La habitación era enorme y por los balcones, atestados de gente bailando, que habían en los extremos, parecían existir más de dos pisos.

La música era estridente y las luces cegadoras, el neón abundaba y la barra era un montón de veces más larga que la de la habitación anterior.

— ¡Wow! —exclamó Jacob a mi lado.

—Sí—acepté pensando que, como yo había quedado pasmado por la buena acústica del lugar, pero él miraba a unas bailarinas que, sobre las mesas, se contorneaban sin pudor.

Cuando volvió a recordar que me encontraba a su lado, extendió una mano y me llevó a la pista de baile, pero siguió con la mirada perdida en cada esquina. Y, en verdad, no podía culparlo. Eran realmente hermosas, con rostros perfilados, exuberantes cabellos de las más variadas tonalidades y cuerpos curvilíneos de sirena.

No llevábamos ni dos minutos bailando cuando sentí otra mano rozar mi cadera y guiarme hacia su dueño, lejos de Jacob. Me detuvo frente a su rostro. Se mostraba curioso y algo divertido. Le devolví la sonrisa con algo de incomodidad e intenté soltarme de su presa.

—No, no—intentó detenerme—bailemos.

Miré hacia atrás, en busca de mi pareja, él no se había dado cuenta de mi desaparición y estaba muy divertido bailando con alguien más.

—Hombres—le oí decir a mi nuevo acompañante siguiendo mi mirada. —Nunca saben lo que tienen.

No intenté explicarle que Jake no era nada mío, no fuera a tomarse atribuciones solo por creer que estaba sola.

—Aprecia la belleza femenina—sentencié. —Supongo que está bien.

Volvió a acercarme y abriendo los ojos, exclamó:

— ¡Es cierto que no te molesta! Bueno—se detuvo—tu eres una muchacha muy guapa, seguramente no son competencia para ti.

Me alejé unos pasos, lejos de sus manazas y le devolví una mirada llena de escepticismo. Debía estar borracho o ser ciego para compararme con ellas y darme por ganadora. O estar desesperado, objeté luego, observándolo más detenidamente; y haber encontrado una muy, pero muy mala frase para impresionar.

Pensaba en mis posibilidades de escape cuando otro muchacho se acercó a nosotros y le susurró algo a mi acompañante al oído. Este, agradeciendo mi atención, se fue dejando al nuevo muchacho frente a mí.

—Usted no debería estar aquí—escuché que me decía. Le miré con recelo pero el efecto duró solo unos segundos…mi rostro fue el primero en reaccionar, delatando las emociones que me empezaron a embargar al verlo.

Sus ojos me miraban de forma severa y a la fuerte luz de los reflectores parecían dos faroles brillantes y sobrecogedores. Eran dos flamas y me atravesaban directamente a mí.

Mi cabeza se había perdido, parecía no querer cooperar.

—Por favor—agregó con impaciencia, pues yo todavía no reaccionaba.

Intenté abrir la boca y la sentí seca. Atiné a asentir, pero no pude despegar mi atención de él. Sus ojos se estrecharon. No me quería allí, podía ver la impaciencia creciendo en su interior.

Aún así, para mí, la música y el resto de la gente habían desaparecido para enfocarlo a él, solo a él en mi cabeza.

— ¿Usted es? —alcancé a decir, pero él, frotándose el puente de la nariz con una mano y llevándome hacia la salida con la otra, no me prestó atención. Usaba guantes de cuero y la presión ejercida me estaba haciendo daño. Intenté no resistirme, temerosa de que me quedara un cardenal luego.

El paseo duró lo que un latido. Me vi, demasiado pronto, a las afueras de Nocturno, completamente sola.

El viento frío del exterior me ayudó a despejarme. A mis espaldas, nuevos grupos de gente entraban al bar. La música fluía extendiéndose por las calles, eran recién las doce de la noche. Miré hacia la ventana de mi departamento que se encontraba a oscuras. La ventana de mi habitación se encontraba abierta, la cortina ondeaba al son del viento. Crucé los brazos frente al pecho mientras un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo. Era una fría noche.

Di un paso más hacia la calle y luego, sin siquiera pensarlo, o pensando en él si he de ser sincera, caminé nuevamente hacia Nocturno con la determinación pintada en la cara.

Me mezclé entre la gente y di vueltas por el local en su búsqueda. Este estaba a cada segundo más atiborrado, el aire escaseaba. Busqué también a Jacob del cual había perdido pista hacía ya media hora, pero tampoco lo encontré.

La gente, a mí alrededor, me miraba con extrañeza al pasar a su lado, todos se alejaron para dejarme pasar.

Su alta figura destacó entre las demás cuando decidía volver a mi casa. Sin decir una palabra tomó mi brazo desnudo nuevamente cuando llegó a mi lado, y asió de el y conmigo hasta la puerta. Caminó con rapidez y me encontré desorientada cuando me plantó nuevamente en la calle.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó molesto.

Me mordí la lengua para no soltarle la verdad y me saqué sangre debido al esfuerzo. Me llevé una mano a la boca pero él me detuvo, con un rápido movimiento. Retiró el cabello que cayó sobre mis ojos producto del viento y se inclinó para mirarme de frente. Un par de lágrimas nublaron mi vista.

—Prométeme que no volverás—pidió con un tono más agradable, pero su rostro contradecía la suavidad de su voz. Hacía un gran esfuerzo para hablar y parecía haber dejado de respirar por completo.

—No hice nada—me defendí.

Soltó una suave risa pero, otra vez, su rostro crispado parecía querer advertirme algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

— ¿Por qué me tratas así? —quise saber.

Sacudió la cabeza, soltando un chasquido con la lengua.

Antes siquiera de entender qué lo tenía así su boca se juntó con la mía, ejerciendo una suave presión en mis labios. Mi boca se abrió dispuesta. Me encontré a su merced como una zombie sin voluntad solo por la forma en que sus finos labios acariciaban los míos y la manera en que su lengua entraba al encuentro de la mía y la envolvía provocándome cosquillas.

Me revolví incómoda al sentir el sabor de la sangre llenando mi boca. Fue cuando quise zafarme de su abrazo. Trastabillé al alejarme pero él no me ayudó. Me miró con furia y luego volvió al establecimiento. Ahora que lo veía mejor lo reconocí como el muchacho que solía pararse frente a mi edificio, en la alta muralla blanca, con una cazadora de cuero.

El frío viento me golpeó de lleno en las mejillas, congelando el sudor que el nerviosismo y el deseo había provocado en mi piel.


End file.
